


paramour

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Supportive Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:love that this blog exists wow??? could I please request a fem!bi!reader x chocobros (separate or together, either is fine) where they find out about the biphobia they've faced both from biphobic ppl and even from the LGBTQ+ community(only if you're comfortable w that ofc!) at times? (ex: "you need to pick a side!" or "why not just date lesbians!?") also I'm so so sorry if this too detailed lmao I know some ppl like it and some hate it lol. thank u!! ilysm 💞





	paramour

Gladiolus:

\- While some of his mannerisms and ways of dealing with conflict can be rather coarse, he’s always ready to come to his s/o’s aid. The first time she opens up to him about her sexuality in full, he understands why she was so hesitant to tell him (the _nerve_ of someone, to look her in the eye and say something so callous without a second thought as “so you’re just straight, right?” or “so you’re just confused” sets his blood ablaze)

\- He’s not averse to making himself out to be more intimidating if it means his s/o will be more comfortable when out and about. He can’t start fights (the Shield to a Lucis Caelum, brawling in the streets and raising his hand against the people of Insomnia. The scandal would see him exiled), but that doesn’t stop him from glowering at once of her old acquaintances - the same woman she’d admitted had called her a myriad of insulting names - until they take their leave. He’s a Shield, a protector to the Crown and its people, and he’d gladly put himself on the line to ensure no one would ever belittle his love again

Ignis:

\- Not one for physicality, he’s more the sort to be viewed a little sideways when a small gaggle of employees are all fired in quick succession. With a cutthroat way of conducting business, he understands the importance of clear communication. With a heart full of love for his s/o, he understands the importance of compassion. He will never stand for the slander some deem appropriate to heap on her name

\- He’s heard a lot of insinuation about himself over his years working in the Citadel, how he’s a perfect fit for his job ( _too perfect,_ some of the ‘Guard like to say, _you think he’s impotent?_ ) with much of it being said well within his range of hearing. He knows how it stings to be faced with unwarranted cruelty and seeks to shelter his s/o from further harm

Noctis:

\- He’s heard it all, seen it all, and is _beyond_ done with the ignorance of the masses. He loves his s/o, her very existence helps him get through the day, and is dedicated to her fully. He can’t stand the knowledge that some people think that it’s their right to antagonize her and spit insults at her back for an aspect of herself she should be able to feel happy and confident about

\- With great power comes great responsibility. It means biting his tongue in public and turning that anger at the media into love fer his s/o and her continued courage. He makes his love for her known in soft embraces and private smiles. He knows that she’s perfect the way she is

Prompto:

\- As Noctis’s best friend, he’s used to hearing unsavory opinions of himself. They still hurt a little, but he’s grown used to them. What he won’t stand for, no matter the occasion, is when someone speaks badly of his s/o. He may not be as powerful as Noctis and Ignis, or built like a brick wall the same as Gladio but he’s an adult in his own right and can kick ass in his own way without excessive muscles or political power (and it’s in how he smiles a terrible grin, full of malice and ferocity he’d picked up over the years, daring them to say it again with him around) 

\- He knows full well his s/o can handle herself. She’s no pushover, not even in the least, and it’s _her_ business if she wants him to step in and handle something that’s hers alone. He respects that, but it still angers him when someone thinks it fit to give her trouble for being so wonderful as to be herself. Being bisexual doesn’t make her any less of a perfect being, doesn’t make her greedy, or promiscuous. It’s what allows her to love him the same as he loves her, wholly and without restraint


End file.
